rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inconsistencies/Players and Pieces
Episode 8 - Players and Pieces #Rendering - At 3:08, Weiss has a rendering polygon in her right hand. #Model - At 5:57, you can see a black and white space next to Yang's head. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Model - At the same time as 2, a whole pillar is seen floating off the ground. #Animation - Towards the end of 6:00, Pyrrha's running animation seems to hiccup very briefly, without without affecting her forward motion. #Lighting - At 6:07 to 6:08, Miló is dark, but at 6:18 and 6:19, it is bright. #Animation - When the Nevermore flies into the stone bridge and RWBY and JNPR try to dodge the attack, their jump/leap trajectories seem to be too shallow to be able to fully evade the Nevermore's attack and thus they should not have been able to successfully make it to the intact parts of the bridge. #Animation - At 6:55, immediately after the Nevermore's collision with the bridge, there is one frame where Jaune appears to the left of the Nevermore when he should actually be at its right. #Rendering - At 7:37 when Blake uses her after-image ability a large cube and be seen for a few frames. #Model - At 7:51, Crescent Rose is open in scythe form while the next second, Ruby is shown opening Crescent Rose from gun to scythe form. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Placement - At 7:57, Team RWBY is shown to be at the front of the structure, but at 8:01, they are at the side. #Animation - The Nevermore is shown to be flying directly at team RWBY up to 8:01, but 8:02 shows the Nevermore hitting the support pillars instead. #Model - At 8:29, During the battle of Team JNPR with the Deathstalker, a whole Blake model is seen on the bridge with them. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Model - Team JNPR charges against the Death Stalker, Jaune's sheath unfolds, with the sword disappearing. He then draws the sword directly from the shield. #Model - At 9:21, Magnhild is not in line with Nora's hands. #Animation - At 10:23, for a brief moment, you can see the start of Weiss' Dust glyph even before Weiss has started to cast it. Weiss finaly sees the cube.png|(1) Weiss contemplates her cube Black and White space.JPG|(2) Circled in red is the black and white box. The space is gone.JPG|(2) Uncolored Space is now gone. Pillars don't float.JPG|(3) The pillar on the right, (circled in red) is floating. Hiccup.png|(4) Faulty running (Pyrrha). Akoúo̱ is dark.JPG|(5) 6:07: It's dark... Now it's light!.JPG|(5) 6:19: ...and now it is light. Dodge.png|(6) Attempting to dodge the oncoming Nevermore. Impact 1.png|(6) Nora and Jaune are quite obviously too slow and/or too far from the intact parts of the bridge. Impact 3.png|(6) Pyrrha and Ren's low trajectories and heights should make it impossible for them to make it to the platform safely. Gap.png|(6) Gap after Nevermore's charge. (Use the pillars to get an idea of the gap's distance and compare with characters' locations/trajectories from previous pictures.) Impact 2.png|(7) Jaune is on the wrong side of the Nevermore (right above the dip in its right wing). Blakeafterimageleftover.png|(8) Rendering cube under the wing untitled.JPG|(9) Crescent Rose in scythe form untitled2.JPG|(9) Crescent Rose in gun form Scythe fix.jpg|(9) Crescent Rose now fixed (YouTube version) Front.png|(10) Front of the structure. Side structure.png|(10) Team RWBY at the side of the structure. At.png|(11) Flying at them. Under them.png|(11) Flying under them. Don't mind me.png|(12) Red circle showing leftover Blake model (8:29) Just swinging along.png|(12) Ruby looking at Blake swinging to higher ground (8:20) Blake model fix.jpg|(12) Blake model no longer present (YouTube version) Jaune Sheathe Folded.png|(13) Sheath remains folded. Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Sheathed.png|(13) The sheath is unfolded into shield, but where's the sword? Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Drawn.png|(13) Drawing the sword from the shield but where did the sword came from? Nora.png|(14) Nora's hammer is clearly misplaced Start of the Dust Glyph.png|(15) Ruby's feet appear to be embedded in the Dust glyph (10:23) Weiss now starts to cast.png|(15) We see Weiss only cast NOW, so Weiss didn't cast the glyph only seconds earlier (10:24) No glpyh at 10.24.JPG|(15) Now there is no glyph when Ruby lands at (10:24) for a split second Category:Season 1 Category:Inconsistencies Category:Volume 1